


Aljaan - Episode 1

by TheManWithTheHood



Series: Aljaan - The Pleasure Planet [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Cock, Alien Sex, Ben Tennyson - Freeform, Cherry Popping, Coercion, Deflowering, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, Extremely Underage, Fingering, Four Arms - Freeform, Gay Alien Fucking, Kind of Prostitution, Large Cock, Lost in space - Freeform, Lost on Vacation, M/M, Medical, Medical Play, Orgasm, Other, Pain to pleasure, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Sex Tests, Sex for Goods, Sex for Housing, Sex for pay, Sex for rent, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Stretching, Tearing, Transformation Play, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, alien - Freeform, ben 10 - Freeform, cum, dubcon, dubcon voyeurism, nano-lube, servitude, sex with aliens, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: Ben is lost in space after his Grandfather's 'relaxing vacation' takes a turn for the worse.  He needs to find a place to sleep and eat, and hope that his Grandfather and cousin made it out of the damaged Cruise Ship alive to come find him.Read the Tags!Not quite slow burn - but the sex isn't as instantaneous as my other fics.





	1. Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> If you want teh pronz, i'd suggest chapter 3 and onwards.

**Chapter 1**

                _Airlock sealing in 10_

Ben desperately holds onto the metal rung, feeling his arm, neigh, his bones themselves strain to hold him in place as the rushing voice of space tries to suck him out among the stars.

                _9_

 _Maybe if I can reach the Omnitrix_ – he attempts to raise his other hand, but the cold vacuum behind him is too strong for his 10 year old body.

                _8_

The rung on the ladder rattles, as if it’s about to pop out of place.  Ben’s eyes widen with fear as the metal slides against metal, teasingly, as if to say ‘I hold your fate in my hands – what are you going to do about it?’

                _7_

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Gwen, and Grandpa Max shouting at him, probably to ‘Hold on!’ or ‘Transform!’ not like he has much choice on either of those.  It’s hold out for 6 more seconds, or get thrown out into the void.

                _6_

If only they hadn’t used all the escape pods already for the passangers…

                _5_

If only they hadn’t been hit by a passing war ship.

                _4_

If only that hadn’t caused them to skim too close to the planet’s outer orbit… damaging the ship, sending it spiraling out of control, hurtling through space, in a dizzying dance of bad luck.

                _3_

If only he could reach the Omnitrix

_2_

With that final thought, the last bit of bad luck in Ben Tennyson’s day strikes – and the metal rung that he’d been using as his only life raft, disconnects from the wall of the air lock.

                _1_

It only takes a second – but by then Ben is gone.  He watches the airlock doors slam shut, mere inches from his boot, and he cries out, in fear, and terror, as both he and the ship grow farther and farther apart with each passing second.

Ben is flying backwards, not knowing what he could possibly hit, or worse, if he’ll never meet anything ever again – and the damaged ship of the Pleasure Cruiser ‘Icarus IV’ spins away, like someone had let the cord rip on a Beyblade.

The comm link statics in his ear, of course that was damaged too.

Ben is adrift, in the cold vacuum of space.

A 10 year old alone – maybe forever.

The visor fogs up as Ben catches his breath in his throat.  He can feel the tears start to well up, but he refuses to cry.  Not now – not ever.

It doesn’t even feel like he’s moving anymore, but he knows enough about zero gravity from Gwen’s incessant babbling to know that he is.  He won’t stop until he hits something, or something hits him. He clicks the booster on his space suit, it has just enough charge to turn him around, and face the direction he’s ‘falling’ towards.

He readjusts his position, so he can at least see what might be coming for him, and as he turns his heart sinks.  He can just barely see the planet that had caused all these problems in the distance.  A silvery white orb –

\----------------------------------------------------

“It’s called Aljaan!” Grandpa Max says excitedly, adjusting the visor on the new Rustbucket. “I think it means ‘Paradise’.  It certainly looks it!”

Gwen and Ben nod in agreement, swiping left and right on the holo brochure that their Grandfather had provided them. They saw glittering white sand beaches, crystal clear water that had a tinge of pink to it, really adding to the other worldly feeling.

“The resort, is built right into the natural cave systems!  It’s… well… literally out of this world!” Max says with a hearty laugh. “Now, you can’t tell your parents I’m taking you off world.  They’re reluctant enough to let me take you on a ‘long vacation’ during the school year anyways.”

“Well that’s not going to be a problem, because as far as I know we haven’t told our parents that we know about aliens –“

“-Or that our super awesome Grandpa was an alien hunter!”

“ _Is_ an alien _hunter_.” Max corrects Ben. “That your super awesome Grandpa _is_ an alien hunter.”

“Or that my cousin has a watch that can transform him into a bunch of weird-o aliens with powers”

“Or that _my_ cousin is a literal b- _Witch!_ ” Ben laughs maniacally, before Gwen smacks his shoulder, hard.

“Alright, now you two behave.  We survived a whole summer together, which wasn’t very relaxing.  I think we can manage to survive a four day weekend in one of the most relaxing places off Earth!”

All three of them sigh happily thinking of the vacation yet to come.

“So how are we gonna get there?” Gwen asks, clicking the holo-chure off. “I mean, I know Rustbucket the First had flight capabilities, but I don’t think you can make it all the way off world.”

“Certainly not.” Max says, pressing a button on the dash board as they pull into a parking garage. “That’s why we’re going to take a cruise ship.”

“Did you say cruise ship?”

“Yes sir, I did.”

“As in, a real life, bona fide –“

\--------------------------------------

“Spaceship…”

The words barely leave Ben’s lips before he’s waving at the incoming vessel frantically.  It’s a small ship, sleek, shaped like a purple egg with windows.

“Hey! Please, oh my God, please!” Ben’s frantic waving doesn’t seem to be doing anything, he tries click his comm on to different frequencies but only gets static.  He thanks his lucky stars that the ship doesn’t seem to be moving quickly, and pops open the Omnitrix. “Here goes nothing.”

The ships radar pings a burst of unidentifiable energy just a bit off their flightplan.  The aliens aboard look at each other quizzically.

“ _Goodness, I hope it’s not a pirate ship._ ”

“ _We wouldn’t have anything for them to take – not that they’d be able to resell anyways._ ”

“ _We are leaving a pleasure planet – they could assume we have-WHAT THE QUIZNACK!_ ”

Both aliens recoil in terror as a thick green vine wraps itself around their front windshield.

“ _We’re under attack! Hit the thrusters! We’ve got to go!”_

“ _No, wait – Throt – look.  It’s trying to communicate._ ”

In fact it was, the vine meticulously drew away, leaving just a small cursive message.

“ _Is that… human English?_ ”

“ _I believe so – Computer – please translate._ ”

The message is overlayed by the computer – translating to the poor beaked aliens native tongue.

_Message Reads: Please open airlock. Can’t breathe. Ship lost. Please help._

The two aliens regard each other warily before the less jump one nods and hits the airlock key.  The small compartment depressurizes and the ship rocks back and forth as something large and heavy enters their ship.  Someone on the inside of the air lock repressurizes everything, and the air lock light turns green.  The compartment now has oxygen.

The two tall, lanky aliens, scramble to open the door.  Throt, the taller of the two, with green scales and blue eyes, grabs a small dagger as a precaution.

“ _3, 2, 1… Open._ ” The smaller alien says, hitting the button for the door.

Neither were prepared for the creature that lay beyond, it’s a mess of vines – with a large spiked head attached to it’s shoulders.  The body is littered with black seed pods and spines of various lengths.  On each individual shoulder there is a bright blue sack of some kind that seems to glow in the dim light of the air lock.

The large head splits down the middle – revealing it to be a helmet, or covering of some kind, and a smaller face appears.  Almost as if someone had glued a large blue eye onto a pea.

“T-thank you.  I almost… died out there.” The creature says before closing it’s eye and slumping over.

The two aliens look at each other with distress.

“ _So… now what?_ ”


	2. Rescued

**Chapter 2**

Ben awakes quite suddenly, his lungs feeling like they were about to explode out of his chest.  He sucks in a large gulp of air, and waits for everything to come into focus.

“ _Oh, it’s awake!”_ The smaller alien chirps happily.

Ben regards them with confusion, “wha?”

“ _Oh – English…”_ Throt taps a button on his chest and gives it a second. “Can you understand me now, human?”

“Oh – uh – yeah.” Ben nods slowly, rubbing his aching ribs. “Were you the ones who saved me?”

“Yes, we were.  You were very lucky that we were travelling in your approximate direction!” Throt says nodding along the way.

“Although your appearance when we picked you up was most troublesome.”

“We were not aware that humans could transform as such.”

“You looked like a Florauna!”

Ben holds up his hands, trying to keep up with the fast paced chatter.  He felt like someone had sucker punched him in the stomach and his head was still dizzy.

“W-yeah.  Not a lot of humans can do that, only in emergency situations… I guess.” He rubs his neck and starts to stand, only to stumble as the ship hits a patch of turbulence.

“Oh! Oh! We’ve arrived.  Goodie.” Throt says, turning back to the controls.

“W-where did you take me?”

“Oh, back to the pleasure planet of course dear.” The smaller alien responds, booping Ben on the nose, as a sign of affection. “We assumed that’s where you’d just come from.”

“Y-yeah it was.”

“Then your crew will know where to find you, assuming they’re all alive.”

A familiar voice picks up over the ship’s PA system.

\-------

“Welcome to Aljaan! The number one tourist destination in the cosmos, ranked number one in service, pleasure, hospitability, accommodations, dining, and activity assortment.” The female voice peters out. A couple thrums of music follow her voice, and the doors to the cruise ship open, allowing everyone to start milling out. “Please have your travel papers, and the specific park or attraction stubs that you’ll be visiting, in hand as you disembark your vessel.  You can purchase extra stubs at any of the entrance kiosks, so don’t be afraid to shop around!”

Ben and Gwen look around in amazement as they bustle off the full ship – staring wide eyed in disbelief at the alien world before them.

They enter into a glass tunnel that seems to be almost upside down in reference to the planet, giving all the visitors a good chance to see the layout below.  Rainbows seemed to streak across the surface in a varying intervals, and many lakes, and pools, slides, and rides could already be seen as the tour group walks down the tunnel into the lower atmosphere where the shuttles to the various parks are held.

“So, Grandpa got us some stubs for the main water parks, two breakfast buffets, and one attraction of our choosing in the fantasy zone… now, do we want to stick together or-“

“Nope!” Ben and Gwen say in unison, grabbing the stubs from their grandfather, and starting to exclaim over all the things they’re going to do on the surface below.

As they near the check in point, Gwen asks – “Grandpa, if we want to visit one of the other parks, how much is it?”

“Oh I doubt you’d have the right currency sweet heart.  It’s supposed to be one of the 15 universally accepted currencies, and unfortunately, the American Dollar is not one of those currencies.”

“Could we pay you back, if we wanted to go somewhere else?”

Grandpa Max laughs. “Well, sure – I suppose so.  But why don’t we see how much time we can kill with these stubs before we go rushing off to storm another park or two, okay?”

Ben and Gwen both nod.

The three of them check in, their Grandfather flashing the pre-approved credentials he’d had the plumbers write up for the kids, and ushers them through to the landing platform.

“So… we just stick the stub into the slot, and we’ll get sent there? What about the other people on the deck?”

Grandpa Max just points at the circles underneath their feet, they all stand on a single circular pad and he smiles. “It’s like an ATM machine.  Once we get to the surface, they’ll hand you a band that you should wear for the duration of our stay.  It’ll tell you how much time you have left in the park, etc, etc, and it’ll buzz you when you should head back to the pads.  Also – I can keep an eye on you while you’re wearing them.” He holds up a small cell phone looking device. “It’s a GPS system.  Safest place in the Galaxy!”

Ben shrugs and jams the Gameboy Cartridge sized stub into the slot in front of him, dialing up the water park.

“Well – here goes-

\----------------

“-Nothing….” Ben says sadly, staring at the teller. “I, uh, have nothing.  My ship was damaged as we left orbit, by one of the passing War crafts… and um.” He casts his eyes to his feet. “It’s kinda miracle I made it all the way back here in one piece.  Y’know?”

The teller cleans one of her many monocles and nods.

“Well, we can set you up in the Pet Lost and Found if you’d like.”

“I… um.  I can’t just stay in a room until my… my crew… comes back for me?”

“Frankly, the successful return for lost little human’s is depressingly low… so no, we cannot afford to expend an entire _room_ on one human pet.”

“I wasn-“

“For all intents and purposes you are now.”

“Isn’t there _anything_ I can do? Can I use a phone? Or a video caller? _Something_?”

One of the tellers mouths purses in disdain, she buzzes a very tall alien over, he looks as though he’d give Diamondhead a run for his money. “You will be allowed a phone call, but the use of Aljaan data will require payment in some form or another…”

“B-but you’re not even giving me a room! Just a phone call!”

“Calling inter-universally is expensive.  We can’t just _give_ that luxury out.  In fact only 15 minutes of inter-universal talk and text is included in our PREMIUM resort package.” She stamps someone’s arm as they pass through the turnstile.

“W-well if I can pay for that, I can pay for a room.”

The guard behind him snorts, as if Ben had cracked a joke.  The teller leans down, and scoops Ben up with one of her many, many tentacle’d arms.

“Oh my dear sweet human.  It is not likely that you’d like to work the rest of your life as a trash collector… or a stage cleaner… or a pool boy.  As those are really the only jobs befitting someone of you size and stature.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I… I can…”

“You can _what_?”

Ben blushes furiously.  He certainly didn’t want to be treated as a pet – and he needed that phone call… at this point it was all, or nothing.

“I could work in the Pleasure Zone?"


	3. Already?

Chapter 3

                Ben shifts nervously from foot to foot.  He’d not liked how the teller and the security guard reacted when he mentioned working the Pleasure Zone.  They had worked too quickly – too… enthusiastically it seemed.

                He’d been whisked to a yet unseen part of the Aljaan resort and told to wait in the room for a medical expert to check on him, to make sure he was healthy and prepared for the various trials in the Pleasure Zone.  He’d swallowed hard at that.

                So now he waited, shuffling and shifting, nervously scratching, staring out the long glass window to the idyllic ‘Wild Zone’ where three footed antelope bounced around with flying rabbits.  It was peaceful – every so often a group of guests would come and pet one of the animals and keep walking, taking no notice of the poor human boy staring at them in earnest.

                Thankfully the Omnitrix had reset, so if he were to need it, he could bust out of the resort.  Where he would live after that he didn’t know – but he did know that he’d have to find a way to message the plumbers on Earth, and let them know what had happened.

“Ben?” A soft male voice comes from behind the boy, and he jumps two feet out of his skin. “Oh dear, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Ben settles just as quickly as he’d startled and shakes his head. “Pfft, it’s whatever I just didn’t hear you come in.”

“Of course of course.” The thin alien says – he’s humanoid in form, but his skin is a soft purple, and his eyes a solid green.  His mouth is toothless, and he his ears were drooped like a dog’s.  But he held the approximate shape and stature of a human male. “I’m Doctor Almuftaras.”

“’Tsup.” Ben says, hopping up onto the floating med bench. “You’re here to make sure I won’t like, die on you guys?”

The doctor titters, putting Ben at ease with his laughter. “Yes, I am here to check to make sure you meet the basest physical requirements for working in the… more demanding parts of the pleasure zone.  However, I’m also supposed to see if you meet any of the… top tier requirements.”

Ben frowns a little. “Is any of this gonna hurt?”

“Not much.” The doctor says, moving more into the room and letting the door slide closed behind him. “If it hurts too badly, you can tell me to stop.  It’s actually very important to know where your threshold lies.”

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Don’t be… I may be here to test your physical limits, but I always want you to feel safe and-

\------------------

“Comfortable?” The ride tech asks Ben, who nods enthusiastically.  This was the fourth time he’d been on the anti-gravity well ride.  The tech tests the straps on the inner tube and then chucks Ben into the water.

The tube tumbles about, jerking Ben this way and that, eliciting laughter and whooping hollars of joy from the pre-teen, as he careens in and out of the Gravity Well.  He really doesn’t know how much time has passed, but it’s a ton of fun.  He almost pouts when it’s over this time.

“Aw man.  Come on… why can’t I stay in for longer?”

“Hey, it’s your human physiology man.  We aren’t libel if we kill ya, but we certainly can’t get you to that point.”

Ben makes a face and walks away, rubbing the strap lines off his stomach and chest as he does.

“Hey!”

A low voice rumbles from behind him as he walks.  He turns and sees a large, ape like alien running over to him.  He looks panicked for a moment before the alien stops and looks him up and down.

“Hey – don’t you work in the Pleasure Zone?”

“No? I’m just a tourist.”

“Oh, I’m sorry – I saw the strap marks… Oh boy.” The ape alien blushes and starts to walk away. “Sorry to bother you, forget everything I just said!”

Ben squints at the large alien suspiciously.  _Why would someone in the Pleasure Zone need to be strapped down?_ Ben’s brain comes up with a few, not very satisfactory answers, but they all come down too – the Pleasure Zone sounds naughty, and he wanted _in._

After a few minutes of regarding the map, Ben steps onto the platform, and inserts his ‘attraction of choice’ stub, asking it to take him to the Pleasure Zone.  A panel pops up asking for his age, and Ben smiles wickedly.  He had been right – it was _always_ something… private… if a website asked for his age.

He quickly types in ’20 Earth Years’ and the panel slides away.  The pad shimmers for a second and the Water Park around him vanishes in a shower of sparkles.  It is replaced by a long velvet laden walk way leading into a park area that looks almost… muted in color.  It’s a big red dome, that Ben vaguely recalls seeing from space, and the entrance looks naughty, from Ben’s limited exposure to the… sensual arts online – even he can tell the entrance is supposed to look like a girl’s pussy.

“Hey!” Ben startles. “You’re not 20 years old!”

A gruff rock based alien wearing a guard uniform starts to storm over to him.

“Me? Oh, sorry, that’s my… uh… my Earth Filter.  I forgot to turn it off when we got off world.”

He quickly dials up the Omnitrix, and transforms.  The rock alien takes a step back and nods apologetically to the adult Tetramand in front of him.

“Sorry sir, go on ahead.  I know what it’s like to forget your filter.”

Ben nods in his Four Arms form and starts to walk forwards, he gently parts the shimmering pink curtain to enter the Pleasure Zone’s main dome and a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Oh this is –“

\-----------------

“-Wayyyy better than I thought.” Ben says, leaning back in the med-bed.  The doctor’s hands were gently massaging his bare stomach, and feeling for any unusual lumps and bruises.

“Mmm – well we haven’t gotten to any of the testing yet.  You haven’t even removed your underwear.” The doctor corrects, soothingly rubbing Ben’s throat. “There will be various tests… I’ve got you for at least two hours… then you have to sign some paper work – then you get your phone call and assigned station… and then you work for a couple hours to test you out… and then… you’re given access to a room.”

Ben’s face flushes as the doctor continues on with his massaging.  The feeling of the slightly furry fingers on his prepubescent form sent shivers of pleasure through the young hero.  His body agreed, and he could see his boner start to form.

“And now… the under wear please.” The doctor says, shifting away from checking Ben’s ear.

Ben looks a little startled, even though he knew it was going to happen, but reluctantly he slides the dirty pair of briefs off and hands them to the gangly alien.

“Thank you Ben.”  The alien stands, discarding the underwear in a waste bin, and leaning over the boy, massaging his feet, his nimble fingers sliding in between each toe, his palm running over the still soft heel of the 10 year old human. “Now, I’m going to be getting closer and closer to your genital region.  I need you to offer no resistance, do you understand?”

Ben nods, balling his fists up with anxiety.

The doctor slides a hand up the boy’s leg, one hand still massaging the boy’s feet and toes, and starts to massage the inner most thigh of the boy, very close to his still mostly tight sac.  This sends a giggle through Ben – he hadn’t realized he was so ticklish right there, and he struggles to not thrash about.  The doctor smiles and gently runs a knuckle on the underside of Ben’s ballsack, which causes Ben to remember how serious of a situation he was in right now and freeze up.

The doctor removes his hand from Ben’s foot and has it join the other hand, gently coaxing Ben’s thigh’s apart, opening the boy up to better things.  The doctor retrieves a bottle of warm lubricant from the shelf below the med bed and sets it within Ben’s line of sight, teasing the boy with what Is to come.

“Unmarked skin, a little unwashed, but that’s easily fixable, sometimes desirable by canine and feline based species… hole is… virgin.  Could make a couple million _almal_ if marketed correctly.  Genitals are… slightly used…”

The doctor peers and prods at the now fully erect member, he runs a finger along the underside of Ben’s cock head which causes both him and the erect dick to jerk about.

“What’s your sexual experience Ben?” The doctor asks, slowly starting to masturbate the boy.

“I… uhh… no… not a lot.” Ben’s face flushes as he realizes what the doctor is doing. “I… urgh… I used to only do what you’re doing now…. Urghhh… but um… I visited… I visited the Pleasure Zone twice in the last 2 days.”

“Ohh – sexual history most unexperienced, was a Pleasure Client for two days.”  The doctor reaches over his free hand and squirts a copious amount of lube into his waiting palm, squishing his hand together to get it absolutely covered. “Prepping to test internal elasticity.”

“What?” Ben asks quickly, before he feels a lubed up finger trace his backdoor. “A-already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno when I'll update this next. But I wanted to get at least a semi-sexy chapter up.


	4. To the Limit

The sound of Ben’s panting echoes down the halls of the testing center, his moans ring out, and the sound of slick fingers spearing into tight human flesh accompanies it all, giving absolutely no doubt to anyone exactly what was happening in the farthest room.

“D-Doctor – d-doc, I-I’m-“Ben keens, having transitioned to doggy style at some point recently, his knees and elbows taking the brunt of his weight, and the added weight of the fuzzy doctor’s thrusting fingers. “I ‘ m    g o n n a    c u m ! ! !” Ben’s words are elongated as he hits his peak, shooting a rather small watery load all over the sterilized vinyl of the doctor’s chair.

The doctor sighs pleasurably and removes the four fingers he’d managed to fit up inside of Ben within the last 25 minutes, gently rolling his wrist to reset his rotator cuff.

“25 minutes and 45 seconds… not bad for a human.  You may have the benefit of time, due to your young age… You were able to accept 7 inches in length, and approximately 3 inches in diameter… impressive.”

Ben smiles tiredly from his position, cheek resting against the cool plastic head of the bench. “Mmm, glad y’liked.”

“Are you in any discomfort?”

Ben nods a little, feeling a stinging burn come from his well-used hole now that the doctor isn’t hammering on his prostate.

The doctor produces a small wand and runs it around Ben’s rim, checking the stats he nods and clucks his tongue.

“I’m going to mark you down as passing the basest requirements of 6 by 2, but I wouldn’t want you to have anything more than 8 by 3 right now… my fingers perforated something inside you…”

Ben jerks about – eyes growing wide.

“Isn’t that… _bad_?”

“It would be, but I just fixed it… all the lube in the pleasure center comes equipped with mild anti-bacterial and tear repairing nano-tech… If someone tears you in the half the lube won’t do anything, but if you get stretched a little beyond your limitations, the lubrication will have you feeling right as rain within a few minutes.” The doctor taps his wand against the wall, and almost immediately Ben feels better.

“So –

\--------------

-What now?” Ben asks himself, touching one of his four arms to his chin, staring at the positively massive interior of the pleasure dome. “I don’t know what half this shit is…” Ben checks the map at the entrance, bemused by how this whole place was laid out like a mall.

“Aw man – I barely know how to jack off properly, what the fuck is a buck-uck-ah?”

“Bukake?” A strong male voice says from behind the enlarged Ben – Ben turns and finds himself face to face with the gorilla man from earlier. “It’s when a bunch of guys stand around one target – and start fuckin’ hammering themselves off… sometimes the person in the middle will be sucking or fucking, but sometimes they just sit there and wait for the loads… no one leaves till the person is candy coated… it’s one of my favorites.” He pats the front of his towel, and Ben can’t help but blush, realizing that almost everyone else was wearing loose fitting towels or nothing at all. “Locker rooms ‘r that way bud.” The gorilla motions. “Wish I could stay longer, you look like you’ve got a sweet ass.” The man walks out winking, leaving Ben flustered and surprisingly aroused.

Taking the aliens advice Ben works his way towards the locker rooms, taking in the sights as he does.  He passes rooms advertising Devil’s Threeways, a full audience, chains and whips, tentacle on tentacle, Underaged under the stars, and a few more various and decadent looking porn stops.

He finally reaches the locker room with a giant dick on it, having passed a few others bearing other genitalia, and enters.

Male aliens of all shapes and sizes mill about in various states of undress, and all of various ages so it seems.  Ben feels a little subconscious grabbing a towel and heading into the fray – as he opens up his locker he decides that he shouldn’t have anything to worry about, Four Arms is a big dude, he should have a dick to match right?

He tugs on his shirt and frowns.

He tugs again.

And again.

He blinks slowly, realization dawning on him.  When he transformed he wasn’t actually wearing clothes, he was transformed into a Barbie doll version of his aliens. He gasps and hurries into one of the stalls, fearing that he wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ in this Pleasure Zone until he was human again, but he also surmise that the hologram lie from earlier wouldn’t really work twice.

He bites his 16 nails as the Omnitrix beeps red, and he is quite suddenly detransformed into Benjamin Tennyson, 11 year old human boy, with 11 year old human body parts.

“I can-

\---------

-do this!” Ben shouts, white knuckling the head of the bench, his ass in the air getting absolutely stuffed full by the furry doctor’s odd cock.

It was almost a knobbed cock, starting with a taper, but appearing to be made of a few very large veins arranged in the shape of a dog dick, all ending in a massive, pulsing, knot at the bottom.  Ben almost laughed when he saw the purple fur color was mirrored by the dick, except for the very tip which was a gradient to a light orange.

Ben was amazed that it had only taken him a few hours of training to be able to accept so much more inside himself, but the doctor had been very soothing and gave praise out easily, telling Ben how smart he was, and how much of a natural he was, and how proud he was that Ben wasn't afraid to push himself to the limits.

“PUSH!” Ben shouts, feeling the largest part of the knot desperately trying to worm it’s way into his body.  “PUSH – I C-AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Ben screams in victory an immense pain as the knot, about the size of the poor boys fists if they were side by side, pops into his now very abused hole.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DID ITTTT!”

Ben doesn’t even notice at first, but he begins to cum, hard, all over the chair, his thin watery cum strands lightly staining the vinyl.

The doctor pats Ben on the back of the head soothingly, stroking the boy’s greasy brown locks. “Mmmm, you might even be available for tier 2 cocks at this point Ben.”

He strokes down the sweaty red back, marked from some of the earlier tests, and finally ends at the cleft of Ben’s ass, stretched obscenely to accommodate the alien cock inside him.

“After this you’ll be watered and sent onto the floor – I do believe you’ll thrive.” He leans in, and strokes down Ben’s chest as the boy heaves in victorious pain, waiting for the knot to deflate. “I might even be tempted to come visit you again, once my shift here is over.”

With that tease the doctor opens his own flood gates and sends a veritable torrent of fluid into the boy, his seed was thicker than a humans, but not much different other than that.  As he slowly slips out of Ben’s ass he places a small pink ring inside of Ben’s leaking and puffy hole, and within moments the boy looks virginal again.

With a wicked grin the doc flips Ben over and sits him up.

“You only get 3 of those rings before they get added to your tab – so use them wisely…”

He exits unceremoniously, leaving Ben to clean himself off, tears, snot, and cum.

However despite all that, Ben’s heart is racing with pride, and he’s smiling through it all.

**End Episode**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second episode coming soon-ish, but I'll have to post that one chapter by chapter. Stay tuned! Also - if you have an alien you'd like to see (or read, I guess) Ben having sex with, don't be afraid to comment or message me them, i'm always looking for new ideas for my little Ben. :p


End file.
